


Nurse Rukia

by Aquari Lynnel (MazokuSempai)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Smut, drugged ichigo, nurse rukia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazokuSempai/pseuds/Aquari%20Lynnel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia has been hanging around Ichigo's house while investigating nearby hollow activity. As she goes to report her findings in Seireitei, Ichigo suddenly falls ill and it's up to the noble to nurse him back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Rukia

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.
> 
> This was something that a friend and I RPed a long time ago. I just took the idea and turned it into a fic. Enjoy the shameless smut.

Ichigo Kurosaki lay in his bed sniffling and occasionally coughing. His friend Rukia had been staying at his home while she investigated some mysterious hollow activity in a nearby area. However, on the exact same day that she was to return to Seireitei to report her findings, her dear friend seemed to come down with a cold. Being the naïve shinigami that she is, Rukia chucked it up to coincidence and set to the task of nursing the orangette back to health.

“Don’t worry about me,” Ichigo urged as he coughed weakly. “Just get back to Seireitei. I’ll be fine.”

“Nonsense!” the noble girl spat as she leaned forward and touched their foreheads together. The shinigami daikou could feel the heat pouring off his face from that simple action. “You do feel warm.”

She stood and brought her hand to her chin contemplating what she should do. Her feet began to carry her lithe body across the floor, pacing silently.

"Rukia," the orangette moaned impatiently. "I will be fine. Besides, my dad is-"

"I'll go to Urahara!" the girl shouted, effectively ignoring Ichigo and cutting him off. "I'll bet he has some medicine that will help!" Not one to waste time, she hopped onto the bed before quickly leaping out the window and disappearing down the desolate street.

"A doctor..." Ichigo hopelessly finished.

The teen flopped backwards onto his pillow, arms tucked neatly under his head as he stared at the ceiling. How much longer could he keep up this facade? A few of his friends had caught onto how he felt for the tiny girl. Hell, Ishida noticed how he felt before he realized it himself! Of course, Ichigo had never loved another woman after his mother passed. Perhaps it was because he feared the same thing. But Rukia, Rukia was strong. She could easily take care of herself. That didn't mean he wouldn't risk his life to protect her though.

Sighing, Ichigo rolled onto his side, one arm still tucked underneath his head. As much as he wanted to confess to her, he wouldn't risk ruining a perfectly good friendship if she didn't feel the same way. No, he'd wait until he could gauge the shinigami's feelings for him before making a complete ass out of himself. Amber eyes slowly closed as the orangette succumbed to the beautiful darkness surrounding his consciousness.

* * *

 

When Rukia finally returned from the shaggy blonde's store, she held a plastic bag filled with items that were to help her shinigami friend get better quick. Violet eyes softened at the sleeping figure in the bed. Well, at least he was resting. She quietly exited the room and headed toward the kitchen, thankful that his sisters were at school and his father was away on a business trip.

She made a pit stop at the restroom down the hall to change into the proper attire, as Urahara had put it, before heading down the stairs into the kitchen.

Pulling some ingredients from the bag, she set to cooking some rice porridge for the sick shinigami. Once finished, she quickly put the porridge in a bowl and set said bowl on a tray. She rummaged the cabinets for a cup of some sort, and finally found one. Pouring some orange juice into it, she reached into her bag to pull out a small vial.

"He said to use just a drop," she muttered to herself as she uncorked it. Tipping it slightly, she made sure only a drop came out and landed in the juice. "He's in really bad shape though," she added another drop. "Maybe just one more to make sure that he'll be better by night fall." She added another drop. "Better make that two," she mumbled adding one final drop for a total of four.

Rukia corked the vial, before placing it in her chest pocket of her outfit. It was a bit embarrassing, but he swore that it would help him recover faster. Grabbing the drug laced juice, she placed it on the tray before grabbing a few more items and heading upstairs with the tray. Once in his room, she shut the door and sat the tray on his desk. She removed the bowl of cold water and dipped the wash cloth in it. The raven haired girl wrung out the excess water before gently placing it on Ichigo's forehead, hoping to help soothe his 'fever'.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned.

"Better," he lied. Truth was, Ichigo was never really sick. He just wanted to spend some time with Rukia that didn't involve patroling or killing hollows.

The noble moved to grab the bowl of porridge. Dipping the wide spoon into it, she blew softly onto the spoon so that it wouldn't burn his mouth.

"Say ah," she ordered harshly.

The orangette's lightly tanned cheeks began to burn as he blushed lightly. Sitting up a bit, he opened his mouth nervously and repeated after the girl. "A-ahhnn," he stammered out.

Rukia none too gently shoved the wide spoon into his mouth before quickly removing it. Whereas this care would normally be considered harsh, Ichigo found himself loving every second. Amber eyes widened as he chewed the porridge slowly before swallowing it.

"Delicious," he muttered.

Now it was Rukia's turn to blush lightly. "Of course it is!" she snapped while looking away. "Nii-sama taught me how to make it."

Ichigo smiled softly. _Of course_.

The tsundere could never take a compliment. It was one of the things he really loved about her. Not to mention, she always got so flustered when complimented. That was another thing he loved too.

The harsh, but love filled, spoon feeding continued until the bowl was empty. Sitting up all the way, Ichigo stretched a bit before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Just as he was moving to stand, he finally noticed the girl's strange attire.

"R-ru-rukia!" he stammered out, a deep blush consuming his face. "Why are you wearing that!?"

The noble turned to see her friend all flustered, pointing madly at her. Her own blush matching his in intensity. Crossing her arms, she turned away from him as she responded.

"I-idiot! It's a nurse uniform!" she yelled. "Urahara said it would help you recover quickly!"

Oh, it did more than make him feel better. It made him feel uncomfortably warm. White thigh highs, leading up to a pristine white button down dress with black trim and buttons, finishing it off with a cute little white hat with matching black trim. The things he would do... Swallowing hard, he took quite a few mental pictures before looking away.

Suddenly a glass of juice was thrust in his face. Amber eyes blinked curiously at it.

"Drink it," Rukia ordered. "It has medicine in it so you won't taste it."

"Thanks," the orangette smiled while taking the offered glass.

"Don't thank me," she blurted out, turning away to hide that light blush. "Thank Urahara. He even gave me the ingredients to make the porridge."

Ichigo merely smiled before quickly downing the glass of juice. "No, I mean thank you for taking care of me. I really appreciate it."

"Ah, don't mention it," the girl mumbled, her blush deepening slightly.

The teen stood from the bed and took a few steps toward the noble. "Hey Rukia. Before you go back to Soul Society-" He suddenly stopped as a wave of heat washed over his body causing him to drop the glass and stumble backward until he sat on the bed once more; a hand clutching his face tightly.

"Idiot, be careful," she chastised. Sighing upon seeing the broken glass on the floor, she knelt to pick up the pieces. "Just because you ate and took some medicine doesn't mean you'll instantly be better."

Damn that Urahara. He probably figured out just from what she told him that he had been faking it. That medicine he gave Rukia most likely was supposed to make him actually sick. No, that wasn't quite it. This heat. It was oddly familiar. As a pain began to build in his loins, he instantly realized why it was familiar.

"That bastard," he muttered under his breath as his panting filled the quiet room.

"Ichigo?"

Suddenly, the raven haired shinigami was kneeling in front of him, peering up into his face. Her violet eyes wide and filled with worry.

"Are you alright?" she questioned as her pale hand gently pried his away from his face.

 _No. No, get back. You're too close_.

Ichigo could practically hear his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"Your face is flushed. Let me see if your fever has gotten worse."

_No! Stop!_

Standing, she leaned down to press her forehead against his for the second time that day. "You're burning up!"

 _Rukia..._  
  
"Let me get the- mmmph!"

The noble was cut off, violet eyes widening considerably as her friend held the back of her neck tightly, their mouths pressed roughly together. After the initial shock wore off, she managed to push herself away.

"Ichigo!" she cried out, startled and confused as to why he would just kiss her. "What's wrong with you!?"

Glazed amber eyes peeked through orange locks as he stared at the raven haired girl a short distance away panting heavily. Standing, he began to move toward her. Every step forward he took, Rukia matched with a step backward, that is, until her back touched the wooden doors of the closet. Eyes wide, she swallowed hard as the teen pressed his body against hers.

"Sorry," the orangette mumbled as he cupped her face before roughly pressing his lips against hers.

Rukia gasped as she felt the reason behind his odd behavior pressing harshly into her abdomen. Ichigo took advantage of her mouth parting and delved his tongue into that moist cavern. His head swam as he moaned against her lips. She tasted far sweeter than he could imagine. His tongue moved sensually over her's trying to coax it into playing.

The noble felt her resistance fading as she fought to keep her eyes open. It all proved too much however as her eyes finally slid closed and she began to move her tongue along Ichigo's. He was just too good. Of course it didn't help that she secretly desired this all along. Not that the proud Kuchiki would admit that little tidbit.

Large calloused hands released their hold on her pale face and began to shift lower, his touch never leaving her body even for a moment. They paused their descent as they reached the first black button on the sensual white uniform. His fingers fumbled a bit trying to get it to move, but he relented before sliding his hands to grab hold of the part in the fabric. Pulling roughly, he easily tore the uniform open, the buttons popping off and landing in various directions.

Ichigo finally released his hold on Rukia's lips. As they parted, he stood upright taking in the entirity of her exposed flesh. He groaned as his eyes fell upon a very lacey black bra with matching panties.

The shinigami flushed deeply under his piercing gaze. "Idiot!" she blurted out. "Don't stare!"

She moved to cover herself with her hands, but was quickly thwarted as the orangette grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wooden door above her head. Just as her swollen lips parted to no doubt yell at him once more, he pressed his pale lips against hers; tongue diving into her mouth yet again. His free hand slid around to her back to easily unhook the lacey strapless.

Ichigo released her lips once more so that he could take in her now exposed breasts. Sure they weren't anywhere close to Inoue's or Matsumoto's in pure size, but big breasts were more of a turn off to him than anything. Rukia's... They were hand held, soft, perky, and just all around perfectly. He allowed his free hand to gently grasp one and began to gently massage it. Leaning forward once more, this time his lips and tongue attacked the pale flesh of her neck.

"Ichi...go..." she gasped at the sudden action.

The noble's body was heating up incredibly fast. Sure she wasn't exactly new to this kind of touch, but she was startled at how quickly her body had given in to the carnal desires. Her face flushed deeply as her breathing came in labored pants. She fought against the overwhelming urge to rub her legs together as the pain between them was almost unbearble. As much as she wanted to, she refused to beg the teen for relief. It would come... eventually. Or at least she hoped it would.

The orangette groaned loudly at hearing his name pass through those beautiful rosy lips so sensually. Letting go of her breast, his hand slowly trailed down her side and paused momentarily against her lower back before it shifted lower to rest on the round exposed flesh. Slightly confused, he felt around until his fingers brushed against the lacy fabric resting gently in the part of her supply flesh.

_Oh gods..._

Yes, he would definitely thank Urahara after this was all said and done.

Squeezing the soft smooth flesh roughly, he hungrily ground his hips into hers. His erection twitched at the moan he receieved in response. Pulling away from her neck, glazed amber eyes stared at the barely open violet ones mere inches away. Releasing his hold on her hands, the teen quickly pulled himself out of his sweat pants and used the other to reach under her knee and hike her leg up, successfully spreading her.

"W-wait!" Rukia cried a bit panicked.

"Sorry," Ichigo mumbled as he pushed the lacy fabric out of the way before ramming himself inside her.

The girl cried out a bit from the sudden penetration, but was thankful as it did help to relieve the pain a bit. Rather than push him away, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wasn't sure when, but at some point, he had grabbed her other leg and hiked it up as well, proving his pure strength by supporting her weight completely.

"Rukia," the orangette moaned before shifting his hips back.

Thrusting hard back into the lithe shinigami, he instantly captured her lips for a sloppy kiss. As he continued to pound the noble girl mercislessly, he could feel her starting to tighten irregularly around him, her hips subtly thrusting against his. Suddenly she broke the kiss and tossed her head to the side as the sensations proved to be too much for her. Rukia bit her bottom lip painfully to keep from crying out as she quickly orgasmed against her crush.

Hey, it had been a long time since she had been physical with another.

The same seemed to prove true with Ichigo as he gave a strangled grunt before thrusting deeply inside of her and stilling. Well, the more logical thought was that he was a virgin. It made sense if you considered his age anyway.

Rukia suddenly bounced against the softness of the orangette's bed, having quite obviously being tossed onto it. Violet eyes peered back toward the closet, ignoring the fluids that seeped out of her.

"Ichigo?"

Her eyes widened and her face blushed deeply as she spotted his still very hard erection. Even though she was just now starting to recover, it appeared he wasn't done yet. In an instant, he was hovering above her, his amber crystals still heavily glazed and fogged over.

"Give me a minute!" she hollered while lightly pushing against his chest.

Ichigo obviously had no intention of doing so, considering he proceeded to roughly rip the black lacy panties off of her body, quite literally. The action caused Rukia to squeak.

"Wait!" she cried out once again.

Ignoring her, the teen merely aligned himself with her entrance before plunging right back in, shuddering at the tight heat. However, just as he was all the way inside her, Ichigo pulled back before thrusting back in harshly. It was brutal, but mind-numbing. Rukia would never in a million years admit the pleasure she felt from this act alone.

That didn't mean it wasn't written all over her face though.

The deep red blush that consumed her cheeks, the slight part of her lips, the unabashed moans escaping said parted lips, her violet eyes half-lidded and consumed with a fiery desire... Yes, Rukia Kuchiki was very much enjoying herself.

As was a certain shinigami daikou. His normally bright amber eyes were dark, almost chocolate colored, as they were consumed with lust. A deep red blush had also splayed across his cheeks. Although his lips were parted, he was panting heavily with the occassionaly groan.

Their eyes connected for a moment before Rukia found herself suddenly empty and flipped over. Grabbing her hips firmly, Ichigo lifted her backside before plunging deeply back inside her.

"Ichigo," the noble growled out, even as she was pounded relentlessly from behind. This position was very demeaning, especially considering she was a strong noble from the Kuchiki clan. "Release me!" she ordered.

In his lust fogged mind, Ichigo took that to mean that she wanted more. Leaning forward, he roughly grabbed on breast as his mouth moved to attack her neck, his thrusting not faltering in the slightest.

"S-stop," she moaned.

The orangette moved to lick her ear, panting heavily into it. "Why?" he rasped, definitely noticing the shudder the wracked her body in response. "You're enjoying this."

"Idiot! Why would I be-"

She was cut off as grabbed a fistful of her hair and none too gently pulled her mostly upright. Ichigo's hand left her breast to slide up to grasp her chin, forcing her to turn to the side. He immediately captured her lips in a harsh kiss, roughly pressing his tongue into her mouth to coax it into playing. As soon as he felt her tongue brushing against his own, he pulled back a bit so that their lips not longer touched. Their tongues still danced together in the air before Ichigo crushed their lips together once more, increasing his thrusts in turn.

Rukia broke away to catch her breath as best she could, the pleasure beginning to overwhelm her senses. A pale hand reached up and behind her to grab a hold of bright orange locks.

Without warning, Ichigo pressed his lips against her ear. "I love you," he whispered, finally admitting years of pent up emotion.

"I-idiot!" she stammered out before a moan surfaced preventing her from continuing.

If possible, her face flushed even more at this admission. It meant that he returned her feelings, feelings that she refused to admit of course.

Almost as if in response to the sudden confession, she felt a familiar sensation building, quite strongly at that. At that moment, all she cared for was reaching fulfillment.

"Ichigo," she moaned wantonly. "Ha-harder!"

The teen obliged as he pushed her back onto her hands and knees. Both hands grabbing her hips, he pulled almost all the way out before pounding ruthlessly back in. Rukia's moans quickly filled the room as they rose in volume and intensity.

"Ru...kia!" the orangette grunted loudly as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

That finally pushed the lithe shinigami over and she felt herself crying out loudly as her inner walls convulsed painfully around the large member inside her. A few more thrusts and her love followed her quickly into the sweet oblivion.

* * *

It took a few hours and 3 more rounds for the drug to finally be out of Ichigo's system. Night had fallen during that time and the two lay naked in his bed under the nice warm comforter. The orangette stared at the ceiling, his arms folded neatly underneath his head. Rukia lay on her side, hands clutching the blanket tightly as she just stared at the teen.

"Did you mean what you said?" she questioned softly.

"Said what?" Ichigo questioned back as his bright amber eyes drifted over to her, causing him to turn his head slightly.

"That you..." A blush started to form across her face. "That you... You... l-lo-lov-"

She was effectively silenced by a chaste kiss placed upon her lips. Violet eyes widened when the teen pulled back slightly to stare deeply at her.

"Every syllable," he admitted.

Rolling onto his side, Ichigo's back faced Rukia's deeply blushing face as he decided he would try and sleep after their exhausting romp. Just as his eyes slid closed and he felt the darkness starting to surround his consciousness, a soft timid voice spoke.

"I love you too..."

Rukia suddenly found herself unable to breath as the orangette had rolled on top of her and pressed his lips against hers passionately. She instinctively parted her lips to breathe, but was rewarded with Ichigo's tongue delving inside instead. Just as they broke away for air, violet eyes widened as something began to press into her thigh.

"Again!?" she shouted.

"I can't help it," he replied, a smirk splayed across his lips. "You're just so intoxicating."

With that, Ichigo pressed his lips against hers once more, determined to taste every inch of Rukia's body. No matter how long it took...

 


End file.
